


What's Black, Red, and Blue all over?

by temporalbones



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is from the PS4 game, Peter is oblivious, Spideypool - Freeform, Trans Peter Parker, gradually, peter falls in love slowly, peter is also bi, so he's 23 aka an adult, wade has also been pining for peter the whole time, wade is pan and genderfluid, wade tries to be a good dad to ellie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalbones/pseuds/temporalbones
Summary: The universe decides to throw the biggest wrench into Peter Parker's life, and Wade Wilson decides to throw it back.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. The Healing Power of Food Truck Burritos

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so please excuse any odd pacing or missed typos! ^^

That day seemed to be nothing but a long string of bad luck, and the _pièce de résistance_ was getting home to find out it wasn’t home anymore. Mr. Muggins could deal with the busted down door, and Peter found himself rummaging through the dumpster with his bag of clothes strapped across his back. He didn’t care about his furniture, it was the smaller things he was worried about. His laptop, his flashdrive with all of his Spidey tech.. Things that would be hard to replace. “I guess it’s a good thing this suit was needing washed anyway.” He muttered, perching on the edge as he rifled through the bags of garbage. Underneath a particularly juicy feeling bag, he found his laptop bag. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, fishing it out and flipping the lip open. Despite the fact he hadn’t secured the bag before he left home, everything that should be in there, was. “Thank God for the little things.” He breathed.

Aaand his laptop screen was thoroughly spiderwebbed now. He was needing a new one anyway, he was just hoping to get more use out of it before he had to retire the old girl. The young man tucked his knees in close and set the computer onto his thighs, pressing the power button and hoping it was only cosmetic damage. “C’mon baby.. Please work-” He whispered, fingers hovering restless over the keys as the fan whirred to life against his knee. While he focused on the still black screen, there was that warning prickle at the back of his mind. It wasn’t as pressing as when he was in danger, more just the usual feeling he got when someone was behind him. He could already hear what J.J. was going to say about Spider-Man being caught with ‘suspicious bags’ at a dumpster. 

“Y’know I was going to ask if you wanted to get a bite. Maybe I should’ve come sooner if you’re dumpster diving.” _Oh thank God he knew that voice._

“Hey, Wade.” Peter greeted offhandedly, slumping his shoulders with a sigh through his nose when the screen remained a black, broken mess. “Not the best time.”

“Get kicked out?” Peter twisted to look back him, raising an eyebrow under his mask. Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, who he’d become friends with a few months prior, only shrugged his broad shoulders. “You’ve got bags and you were digging around in the trash, even I know what that usually means. Miss rent? Do something raunchy with the landlord’s daughter?” 

“The first one.” He snorted, rolling his eyes at the bad joke. “And I probably lost my job earlier today. So, this is fun.” He huffed, shutting off the computer and putting it away again. He lightly jumped back off the dumpster edge, landing easily while he secured the zippers and straps, and Wade hummed thoughtfully off to his right. 

“Then it sounds like you could definitely go for a couple of burritos from Tacos Cholula. Best on this side of Times Square. My treat. Plus it’d give you a chance to sit down and think, or somethin’.” Admittedly, the other man had a point. The last time he ate was a bagel he snagged early that morning, and as good as they were bagels didn’t keep you full all day. After a minute, Peter nodded in agreement and turned to face him, seeing Wade smile under the mask. The mercenary clapped a supportive hand onto his shoulder. “Things’ll be okay, yeah? You’re Spider-Man, bro. If you can’t be kept down by lizard men and giant men in horny exosuits, a little bout of homelessness won’t do you in.”

Peter hated that the comment about Rhino made him snort a laugh- it was very lowbrow, it shouldn’t have.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The burritos had been a good idea. Wade had held onto him with the bag of their food as Peter carried them up onto a rooftop to eat in peace, complaining half-heartedly about the smell of Peter’s suit on the way. According to him, it still wasn’t bad enough to kill his appetite. Peter could only roll his eyes as he started to pull himself up onto the ledge, feeling the larger man do the same when he was sure he wouldn’t fall the ten floors back down. He huffed and turned around to hang his legs over the edge, slipping his two bags off to lay them behind him where it was safer. “Who needs an elevator when you have someone who can climb walls?” Wade joked, sitting himself down next to Peter with a little grunt and placing the bag in his lap. 

“If you think you’re going to make a habit of it, I’m going to start charging.” Peter jabbed back, though there was no weight to his words.

“Just like any other New York transportation; fueled by capitalism.” Wade lamented dramatically. He shifted to tuck a leg up under his other one, lifting his mask up to his nose. “And here I thought you worked for the people, Pete.” Peter gently flicked him in the shoulder, pulling his own mask up a ways as Wade offered him one of the hot, foil wrapped bundles. He hummed a thank you, working to unwrap one end of it and letting the sound of Wade’s rambling fill what could be considered silence in New York.  
The man babbled on about various things going on with him, remembering to spare Peter any.. Unsavory details. He wasn’t a stranger to stuff like that of course, Wade just knew he didn’t approve of them. Truthfully he was only half listening, more focused on his first actual meal in hours and how bad the day had gone. Only when he realized the merc had stopped talking did he fully come back.

“Damn, I’m sorry- What did you say?”

“It’s all good, man.” Wade chuckled, already done with one burrito and onto his second one. “I asked what your plans are.”

“Plans?” Oh, right. “I don’t really know. I need to update my resume, find a job, replace my laptop, get an apartment…” He trailed off when Wade clicked his tongue a little. “What?”

“The future isn’t right now, dude. What are your plans for now?” The casual seriousness of his question caught him a little off guard. He didn’t expect that from him. Serious topic or not.

“Well.. I need a find a place to stay. At least for tonight. I could always try asking MJ…” But she was probably busy with work. She was a fast writer, but you could only rush good journalism so much. “Or, there’s always the F.E.A.S.T. center-”

“Or, and hear me out, Webhead; you could stay with me.”

Peter blinked at him, not knowing what to say at first. That was the last thing he expected to hear- It wasn’t that Wade wasn’t a good person, he’d heard about and seen the man do good things. It was just… Pretty sudden. “That’s out of left field-”

“Just something to think about, that’s all.” Wade replied with a shrug. “We can sit here as long as you need to, okay? I know it’s kind of a big thing.” Kind of was an understatement. He hadn’t lived with anyone since he was still at home with May, considering his plans to lease an apartment with MJ had fallen through when they’d broken up. After that he had to find his own place, again, and that was the one he’d lost. New York was a hard city to try and make it alone. Especially when you were too stubborn to accept money from your aunt.

He stayed quiet after that, mulling over the offer and methodically going over the mental pros and cons list. He’d have a place to stay for a while, and had a feeling there wouldn’t be the pressure to chip in with rent, considering Wade was sympathetic to the situation… Food, a hot shower, he could finally do laundry, a place to _sleep_ … The pros were significantly outweighing the cons, and he was almost desperate at that point to get to lay down for more than an hour on the couch at the lab.  
They both sat together, listening to the sounds of the street below and having the time to finish their food; a break Peter was grateful for. The street lights faintly glowed up onto them, washing out the red of their suits a little and reflecting off the black leather of Wade’s. Off down the street someone laid on their horn, followed by someone’s distant voice yelling at them. “Nighttime in the city.” Peter mused, hearing the man beside him chuckle in agreement.  
“About your offer,” He added after a little pause, and could feel Wade turn to look at him. “I.. I think I’ll take you up on it.”

“No shit? Really?” Wade sounded elated, turning more of his body towards him and smiling widely. “Honestly I didn’t really think you would; I mean, I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“Wade-” He stopped him before he could continue, seeing his mouth open to probably degrade himself. “I’m serious. You’re a good guy, you’re willing to take me in when I need help.”

“Well, yeah. You’re my friend. What else are friends for?” The merc glanced away, shyly picking at a spot on his cheek. “Anyway, I can show you the way once you’re sure the food won’t come back for a round two when you’re swingin’.”

“Or we could take the subway.”

“ _Spider-Man_ still takes the train?” He gave him an incredulous look, brows raised.

“Of course! Saves on web fluid and sometimes, they’re actually faster.” Peter gave a casual, almost dismissive wave of his hand. “I still get tired, and it’s either the subway or a taxi and Manhattan traffic.”

“You got me there.” Wade admitted with a shrug.

An amicable silence fell between them again, as Peter laid back to stare up at the sky. The city put out far too much light pollution to see even a hint of stars, but he could still see the blinking lights of planes far, far overhead. He loved the city though she took the night sky from him, but that was a small price to pay for his home. Wade ended up moving to lay down beside him, resting his hands on his stomach. It felt like a little introduction to what it might like be to be his roommate; at least whenever it could be peaceful. ‘Peace’ and ‘Wade’ didn’t often get put into the same sentence, for good reason. The man was like walking chaos, but over the years he’d seen him refine it, just a little bit. He’d grown a lot really, it was nice to see. Peter knew he’d been through some serious stuff in his past, and the fact it didn’t make Wade nearly as jaded as he could be, it was admirable.  
After a few moments of just letting his mind wander, he became aware of being watched. It was just the same feeling he had when the mercenary had approached him; eyes on him, just quietly observing. He didn’t really think much of it, Wade probably just hadn’t seen him relax much. Another few seconds passed before Peter sat up again, huffing with a stretch and moving to stand. Wade watched him for a moment longer before doing the same, as Peter had gathered up his bags. Not thinking too much of it- they were both superhumans after all- Peter pulled his mask back down and casually stepped off the edge of the building. Some people walking along the sidewalk were understandably startled when he landed in front of them, and he offered them an apologetic wave. There was a verbal apology primed to come out, when Wade’s yell overhead caught his attention. 

“Catch me Spidey!!” Was the only warning he got before he had to quickly scramble to snag the merc before he could break something. He grunted a little, but held Wade firmly and decidedly bridal style. “My hero.” The man crooned, leaning his head on his chest as he only sighed. Some girls nearby giggled and snapped a couple of pictures of them, before Wade climbed out of his arms on his own. He could probably tell he was about to be dropped otherwise. 

“Can’t wait to see those on social media.” He rolled his eyes a little under his mask, seeing Wade give the young women playful finger guns. 

“Aw, c’mon. Nothing wrong with people seeing we’re buddies.” Wade laughed, softly nudging him with an elbow. “Let’s get going though, before the food babies get fussy.” He patted his stomach slightly, offering the people lingering around to get pictures of them a quick wave before the two of them headed off down the street. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk and ride had thankfully been pretty quiet. Of course there was the mix of people complimenting and praising him, and the usual _‘Jonah was right about you,’_ and _‘You got a skin condition under that suit?’_ comments. Those people tended to soften up and quiet down when he’d greet them cheerfully though, and every time he did he could feel Wade’s eyes on him again. Like he was surprised he didn’t respond in kind to them. Sure he could have a mean streak in him too, but he didn’t want to do anything to make Jameson get even more adamant about him being a menace. It wasn’t worth the trouble.

They sat together on the subway, both on their phones. Peter was busy checking texts, and occasionally Wade would lean closer to show him a Twitter meme or a funny video. He appreciated it. 

They got off in the Upper West Side, which surprised him. He knew Wade wasn’t scraping by like he was- the guy was a mercenary after all, that kind of work pays well- but he didn’t really take him for _that_ kind of luxury. The complex was in a great spot though; close to several subway entrances, the American Museum of Natural History, Central Park, and the Lincoln Center. He liked the location. The doorman gave them both a polite nod before actually seeming to realize who he was, the professional smile shifting into a giddy more childlike one as he approached. He held an eager hand out, which Peter took to give a friendly shake. “No way, you know Spider-Man!” He gushed to Wade, beaming at him. 

“Don’t you know? All us tight red suit wearers know each other.” Wade joked, giving a playful wink and making the man bounce a little on the balls of his feet. “I’ll have to introduce you to Daredevil sometime. See ya later, Matt.” 

“S-See you both later! It was really nice to meet you, Spider-Man! Big fan-” 

“And I’m a fan of yours.” Peter told him, watching the man flush almost as red as they were and giggle shyly. Getting people like that always made his day- or night.

Wade lead him over to the elevator, pressing the button for their floor as he stepped in. “To be honest, I didn’t expect you to live in a place like this.” He hummed, the doors shutting and elevator shifting to raise them. “No offense, but you don’t seem like the type.” Wade gave a little dismissive wave, shrugging.

“Nah, none taken. I only got the apartment a few months ago.” He admitted, facing Peter and leaning back against the handrail. “I was told I need a better place for my daughter to stay over, so I did a full overhaul, y’know? Bigger, cleaner apartment. Safer neighborhood, close to the park for day trips and all that.” Peter raised his brows a little, but felt a little flutter of admiration for the man. That was a lot of effort not a lot of people would extend, even for their own kids. He’d even met Ellie once- she was definitely Wade’s kid, he could see the similarities between them. He liked her. “She deserves the best.” Wade’s face softened slightly under the mask at the thought of his daughter, before they both looked to the doors when they slid open.  
Sixth floor, unit 0602. Peter almost felt out of place when he stepped inside after Wade, what with him and his belongings still smelling vaguely of trash. It was one of those more minimalist styled apartments, with white walls and ceilings and polished hardwood floors, and everything being rather boxy. The living room and kitchen were open plan, but with how spacious everything was it wasn’t a squished ‘open plan’ like his old apartment had been. All the moved in furniture was certainly new enough to have only been there a short while. A nice big wall-mounted flatscreen faced a plush looking maroon sofa and armchair. On the light wood coffee table was some set out stuff that showed it was lived in, despite how almost pristine everything looked. A glass, an empty bottle of beer, a grease-stained pizza box.  
“That’s my room.” Wade said, pointing off to the left at a cracked open door. “There’s a bathroom connected to it, and the door there,” He motioned to one a little to the right of the bedroom door. “Goes to it too. Over there is Ellie’s room-” A gesture off to the right, where there was a tiny hall and three doors. “It’s the first one on the right. Next to it is her bathroom, and across the hall is my ‘study’ or ‘office’ or whatever it is dads have. Was supposed to be another bedroom, so I can move my shit out and you can stay in there.” He offered, turning to face Peter and giving him a smile. 

“Sounds good to me.” Peter smiled back reflexively, though it could only really be noticed by the shift in his eye lenses. 

“You can crash in my bed tonight, if you want. I’ll be out for a while- I did want to get food with you but, y’know, duty calls.” He chuckled at himself. “I’ll get you a key copy tomorrow.”

“Th-Thank you.” He was a little taken aback by the bed offer. It was a nice gesture, but Peter wasn’t really the type to sleep in someone else’s bed unless he knew them really well. Like close friends kind of thing. Like with MJ.  
...Right. MJ. He had to fill her and May in before he fell asleep. 

“Don’t get too wild tonight.” Wade joked, giving him a teasing wink. “I know it’s tempting with it being a new apartment, but I like being present for parties.”

“I won’t-”

“See ya in the mornin’, Pete.” He gave Peter’s shoulder a friendly squeeze on the way by back towards the door. Once it clicked shut behind him, Peter pulled off his mask. He moved over to the couch and set down his things next to it, crouching down to root around inside his clothing bag and finding something to sleep in. Just a plain white tee, apparently. Everything else was button-ups and jeans. He moved to inspect Wade’s bathroom, wanting to leave Ellie’s bathroom as her own. He flipped on the light and took in the room curiously.  
Same white walls, but with a light cream tiling for the floor. As expected for a bathroom there was a toilet and line of counter space on one wall, with a sink in the middle. The counters on either side were littered with care products- deodorants, colognes and perfumes, a little collection of makeup. He wasn’t fazed or going to judge him for however he wanted to present. There were no hairbrushes or razors for shaving, but he knew why. He’d just have to go get some new ones for himself, and he’d probably have to get his own toothbrush holder to keep them seperate. Across from the sink space was a dual tub and shower with a loofa hanging from the showerhead and a few bottles of body wash, and a couple of shampoo. Those must’ve been for scalp care, or something like that then. Maybe he’d ask about a shower tomorrow.

Peter peeled off his suit, pulling on the shirt and making sure his boxers weren’t awkwardly bunched up on his legs before switching off the light returning to the main room. His suit and mask were dropped onto the bag of clothes, and he moved to switch the light off for the living room as well. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the darkness, and he made sure to lock the door. He made his way back to the couch, adjusting one of the throw pillows to sleep on and pulling down the haphazardly draped light blanket onto himself from the back of the sofa.  
He settled in comfortably, finally feeling the tension start to leak from his body as he brought up his phone to send off a couple of quick texts. He’d even missed a call from May, which by the time stamp was when he’d been eating with Wade. He owed her an apology and an explanation then. He waited a moment to see if a read receipt would pop up, but given what time it was she was most likely asleep. MJ, however, answered back rapid-fire. 

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _You lost your job?? AND got evicted? Pete-_

**_Pete:_ ** _I know, I know- But I’m staying at a friend’s tonight. And for a while, really._

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _You have friends other than Harry and I?_

Wow, rude.

**_Pete:_ ** _As hard to believe as that might be, yes haha._

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _Do I know said friend?_

A good question.

 ** _Pete:_** _Probably. He goes by Deadpool. He’s… Not quite a hero but he’s kinda like me._

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _He wears spandex and says bad jokes?_

**_Pete:_** _You wound me. :( But you’re not wrong._

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _Am I ever? I know who he is though, lol. He’s been in the news in other places. He offered to let you shack up with him?_

Peter shifted onto his back, sighing up at the dark ceiling. She wasn’t trying to get information out of him like he was expecting, but he knew she’d put those journalist skills of her’s to work at some point. Either on him or Wade. 

**_Pete:_ ** _Yeah, over dinner no less. And it's just until I can get my own place again, which was really nice of him. Kind of surprising, but we’ve been becoming friends over the last few months, so I guess not AS surprising as it could be._

**_Pete:_ ** _His place is DEFINITELY out of my price range though. It’s one of those fancy Upper West Side complexes, probably costs a few grand a month._

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _Damn! Food and place, better be careful, tiger. You might get one of those… Glucose Guardians. :P_

Oh _no._

 ** _Pete:_** _Oh Hell no, don’t you put that out there._

He could practically hear her laughing at him through the screen. The idea of it did make him snort; as if he’d accept money that willingly.

 ** _Mary Jane Watson:_** _I’m just saying Pete, there’s a chance if he’s that loaded._

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _I should let you get some sleep though, I’ve got an article to finish up that I’ll text you the link to when I’m done!_

**_Pete:_ ** _Sounds good! Can’t wait to read it MJ, talk to you tomorrow._

**_Mary Jane Watson:_ ** _Night, tiger._

Peter shifted to slide the phone under his pillow, settling back onto his back comfortably and letting his mind wander a little. Once he could finally settle down his thoughts gradually grew more disjointed and nonsensical, until he finally drifted off into a heavy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: And They Were Roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for how long it's taken to update!! This year has been stressful and messy, so my writer's block has been horrible. I had to rewrite this chapter at one point, but I've been chipping away at it steadily for months! I haven't forgotten about working on this at all, and I'm hoping to continue to churn out chapters more regularly!

Peter hadn’t expected his morning to start on a couch, but after a moment of confusion the night before came back with groggy clarity. Right. He’d lost one apartment, but got welcomed into another. Into Wade Wilson’s apartment. He groaned drowsily into the throw pillow he’d slept on, lingering there for a few more seconds before pushing himself up into a sitting position. The clammy smear on his cheek from moving showed he’d drooled- classy, Peter. Even classier yet was turning the pillow over in embarrassment.  
What Wade didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

He was slightly aware of moving two blankets off of his legs, though he could’ve sworn he only went to sleep with one, and shuffled to the bathroom. Waiting for him on the counter was a new two-pack of toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. Peter didn’t waste any time in the bathroom, even splashing some cool water on his face after washing his hands to help himself wake up faster. Brushing his teeth after drooling felt extra nice though- morning mouth was _atrocious_. He slipped back out into the main room while wiping his mouth on the collar of his shirt, pausing curiously by the cracked door to Wade’s room. Peeking in he eyed the silhouette snoring in the disheveled bed. So he was home. He must’ve put that blanket over him last night whenever he got in. Embarrassment burned lightly in his cheeks, more from being looked after by someone who wasn’t Aunt May, or MJ than anything else. But they were friends, and friends did those sorts of things for each other. The least he could do in return was make breakfast for both of them. 

Peter crossed the room to the kitchen, peering into the cabinets and fridge curiously to see what he had to work with. Pancake mix and at _least_ three bottles of maple syrup- one of which was partially used- and other non-perishables stared back at him from one of the overhead cabinets. The others were filled with boxes of cereal, bags of chips, cans, and dishes. Normal, surprisingly domestic items. Part of him was expecting to find weapons smuggled away in case of emergencies or something. A genuine surprise was finding a Spider-Man mug tucked next to a plastic Deadpool cup. Someone else who buys his own merch. It made him feel less self-absorbed. More validated. Even though Wade didn’t make it a secret that he admired him, the mug left him a little.. Shy, almost. Almost. Peter moved on in his snooping.  
The fridge held more leftovers and takeout than ingredients, but he did manage to find a partial pack of bacon and some eggs. Considering the only butter he had to work with was half a stick, he’d have to bring up a grocery run to him, but Peter’d made do with less before. He _had_ been a college student!

Trying to be as quiet about it as he could be- what kind of guy wakes his housemate up clattering stuff around on the first day?- he gathered up everything he’d need. They weren’t going to be fancy pancakes, but part of him wanted to make a good first impression.  
A bit late to really make one, but this was a big step in their growing friendship. He doubted he’d get kicked out for making a disappointing breakfast, but all the same he’d rather avoid the shame that might come with it. Peter skimmed over the instructions on the back of the box and did a little more rooting around to find the vegetable oil, but then it was just a matter of mixing everything together and wishing he had some blueberries to add. His poor time management skills were merciless even when he _wasn’t_ trying to juggle two jobs, and one of the pancakes ended up a few shades darker than the other seven he made. He took that one for himself.

Next the bacon was fried up, sizzling appetizingly up at him and occasionally spitting hot grease and making him reflexively jump back. As he was half-expecting, the smell of frying bacon had apparently woken Wade up if the sound of movement in the man’s bedroom was anything to go by. There was an odd flutter in his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it as he carefully watched over the skillet. After the one pancake, he was going to be hypervigilant over the rest of his cooking. Why was he getting butterflies anyway? 

“Shit, I didn’t know you could cook.” Peter turned his head slightly as Wade yawned out the words, giving a little amused scoff in response.

“May wanted to make sure I could actually take care of myself when I got older, though I’m not as good as her.” He shrugged, lifting the crisped up bacon out of the pan to set them on some paper towels to soak up the grease. He wasted no time in cracking a couple of eggs into the pan afterwards, watching the translucent white turn opaque. 

“Using the bacon grease? Careful, you might steal my heart doin’ that.” Wade teased before yawning hard again, and huffing at himself. “Gimme a minute and I’ll be back to demolish your hard work.” Peter snorted, laughing a little to himself as he offered him a thumbs up without turning around. He wouldn’t cook the eggs rubbery, but they still needed a little time to get to the good runny yolk level. The extra set of hands that would come with Wade were already appreciated- sometimes he wished he’d gotten extra arms with his mutation. It would’ve made so many things in his life easier…   
_Focus, Peter._ He slipped the spatula under one of the eggs to move it slightly, testing the jiggle. Eggs cooked fast, and apparently the stove ran hot just like MJ’s. God, he hoped there wouldn’t be another dumpling fiasco. She still never let him live that down. He already had a sneaking suspicion she’d tell Wade every detail about it when the three of them would get to hang out.  
Sure he wasn’t really sure how long he’d be living under Wade’s roof- roommate was a weighted word, though he’d left it clear it would be for however long Peter needed it- but, they were both his friends. Hell, MJ was his _best_ friend, of course he wanted to spend time with both of them! They were just both similar enough that he knew it’d be like gasoline and a flame, but.. That would make it a fun dynamic. 

Thinking about things like that- domestic things, like having friends over and hanging out and not worrying about stuff for a little while, was a nice change. The last few months he’d been too busy trying to juggle Spidey work with lab work, and missing payments on things that he.. Hadn’t really spent time with anybody outside of visiting May at the F.E.A.S.T. center. And even then he forgot when he’d agreed to plans with her outside of the shelter. 

“Woah, Webs, the eggs.” Wade’s voice cut through his rambling brain and he snapped back to reality with a small gasp, quickly scooping the eggs out of the skillet before they cooked too much longer. They were already stiffer than he’d wanted them to be, and it made him suck his teeth at the plates. Wade just chuckled behind him. “You looked like you were miles away… Hoboken?” Peter snorted and rolled his eyes, letting Wade handle bacon distribution as he set the skillet on a cooler part of the stove. 

“Like I’d go to Jersey when I zone out.” Peter jabbed back playfully. There was enough of a burn in his cheeks to warn him he was blushing. Getting caught stuck in his own head was embarrassing.

“Hey man, I won’t judge.” Wade mused, taking their plates to the table before Peter could actually, physically jab at him a little. 

He’d seen Wade without his mask a few times by that point, and honestly, he wasn’t even slightly surprised anymore. At least when it came to seeing him- he was surprised about the sign of trust though. They were friends but pretty new ones all the same. The first time he took off his mask in front of him, Wade acted like he thought the world was going to close in around them and swallow them both up. MJ was the only other person who knew both of his identities. It was a pretty big step for both of them.  
Wade glanced up at him as he set the plates down, but looked away just as quickly when their eyes met for a moment. Peter almost could’ve sworn he saw a little red in his cheeks, but before he could really look Wade was moving again. “You made food, I’ll make the coffee.” He said, almost offhandedly. Like he was just wanting to occupy himself with more than eating. “How do you take it? This ain’t Starbucks but I’ve got sugar and milk.” Wade chuckled. Peter’s chair scraped the floor quietly as he moved to sit, watching his back.

“I like it sweet.” He answered, going ahead and tucking into his food. The eggs were close to rubbery but thankfully still nice and soft. He’d cut it pretty close. 

“How sweet we talkin’, Pete?” Peter couldn’t help his little half-smile. 

“Two and a half spoons of sugar. _Plenty_ of milk.” He rolled his eyes at Wade’s little whistle. “Oh, you think that’s bad. If I’m feeling extra feisty I make it three spoons.”

“No wonder you’re so sweet-”

He’d barely heard it, but thanks to super-hearing, he did. Peter blinked at Wade’s back, the next forkful of egg halfway to his mouth as he stayed still, waiting to see if Wade would comment further on it. He didn’t. Instead he kept himself busy with his coffeemaker- an older one, and well-used judging by the worn-looking power button- and pointedly not looking back towards the table. Peter decided not to bring attention to it. 

“So,” He began, wanting to end the awkward silence that started to settle in. “You know how I like my coffee. How about yours?” The bite of egg found its way to his mouth after all. Wade’s broad shoulders slumped a little in visible relief. 

“Less milk than you probably do, but about as much sugar.” Wade shrugged, stepping a little to the side to get into a cabinet. His hand hovered for a moment over the Spider-Man mug, before he went for a _Star Wars_ one further back. All the classic trilogy characters, nice. The other mug he grabbed said “#1 Grandpa” so it was easy to see it was a gift from Ellie. His lips twitched in a little smile around a bite of bacon. Peter idly watched him make their coffees while he ate, before a bite of decidedly plain pancake stuck out more than Wade’s muscles. Wait, what?

“Shit I forgot the butter-” He made a face. “And the syrup.” 

“Y’know, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing you say naughty words, Petey.” Wade laughed. He grabbed the partial bottle of syrup and the half stick of butter- and a butter knife- and set them on the table for him before returning to snag the partial gallon of milk. He opened the jug, giving it a cautious sniff and a little stirring shake. Peter went ahead and dressed up both of their stacks. Wade got extra syrup; he seemed like the type. 

“I am an adult, Wade.” Peter chuckled with a roll of his eyes. “ _And_ I’m from Queens.” Wade gave a high hum, hunching his shoulders in agreement. 

“Fair ‘nuff. Still, you’re popular with kids dude.” He pointed out, Peter nodding without thinking much on it. The _Star Wars_ mug was set down in front of him, still steaming with the milk swirling like a cloud inside the coffee. Wade settled down near him, but not directly beside. He worried for a moment that breakfast would end up passing in awkward silence, but it went away after Wade took his first bite.  
“Your cooking is no joke, this is some good shit!” Wade praised around a mouthful of pancake. His syrupy fork was pointed at him in excitement. “I mean, I make pretty mean pancakes myself,” He swallowed. “But these ain’t half bad, Webhead. You even got the syrup-to-pancake ratio just right!” There was a bubble of that Parker Pride rising in his chest, making him feel warm inside as he smiled against the edge of his mug. 

“This is just breakfast.” He said with an almost playful smirk. “You haven’t seen what else I can do.” Peter gave him a joking wink and watched Wade’s eyes widen slightly as a hint of pink entered his cheeks. He swallowed a little thickly around his pancake, quickly washing down with his own coffee and clearing his throat.

“Oh?” Wade asked, almost tentatively. Peter sipped at his drink.

“If we do a grocery run tomorrow, I can really flex my culinary muscles.” He _was_ going to ask about it anyways. This was just a more natural way to bring it up than just a ‘hey we’re already almost out of food.’ It felt less blunt. Less rude. Wade looked thoughtful for a moment, the flush begrudgingly leaving his cheeks.

“Why wait ‘til then? Don’t you need to get some new clothes and all?” He.. Had a point. Peter hadn’t salvaged a lot, though he had bags of clothes scattered around the city’s rooftops. Still, he needed more than just a couple of pairs of jeans and some t-shirts. Nicer stuff for job interviews and the such- Peter pulled himself out of his head and nodded in agreement, taking another sip. “I ain’t got anything planned today so,” Wade continued, crunching through a piece of bacon. “We can go get all that done. I uh, I haven’t been home much so that’s why we’re almost outta like… Everything.” A sheepish smile. “Some of those leftovers proooobably aren’t safe.” 

“Good to know.” Peter smiled back with a chuckle. “I’ll have to make a list.”

“Ooooh, mister organized.” Wade gave a lopsided, teasing grin. “Be like the rest of us! Go in without a plan and an empty stomach.”

“To buy clothes?” 

“Maybe I’m at Soup.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Peter snorted and laughed, seeing Wade’s grin grow with a glint of pride in his eyes. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning passed with Wade doing the dishes- willingly, he’d pointed out Peter had cooked so it was only fair he cleaned up- and Peter talking to May and MJ. Both of them had called while he was eating and he’d left his phone on the couch, so they were both owed apologies. MJ knew he was fine, she was only checking in and had sent him the link to her article, but May was family and of course worried about him. She’d texted him things like _’Who are you staying with?’_ and _’If you’re able, come by the shelter today so we can talk!’_ \- nothing bad, but he knew how she could be, and if he was going to be out anyways he might as well swing by F.E.A.S.T. while he was at it… But would he have to leave Wade outside or would he come in with him? Would he get to meet May? Wade had already introduced him to his daughter, so he had one up on him with ‘Big Gestures of Trust’, so…  
May would scrutinize him with that motherly eye of hers, but Wade was a good man, and she’d be able to see it. She always saw the best in everybody.

“Hey, big man.” He called, still curled up on the couch where he’d been sorting through his meager bag of clothes. 

“Yeeeeeeees?” Wade sang back. He was in his room, door open, digging through his dresser. Peter hadn’t looked up to give him privacy, but they’d seen each other in their boxers before. Wade went through suits almost as much as he did.

“My aunt asked me to come by today, mind if we do that while we’re already out?” He heard the rustling of clothes stop, the little period of silence that followed feeling pensive. Then the sound of something getting pushed back into a drawer, and another thing being pulled out.

“You’re asking me to meet your family? Aren’t we moving a little fast, Petey?” Wade’s voice was closer, and Peter glanced up instinctively. He was leaning against the door frame with a t-shirt in hand, but not on him. He’d put on jeans though, and Peter was suddenly very acutely aware that he’d never seen Wade in street clothes before. 

“Smart-ass.” He huffed, cheeks burning in mild embarrassment. “It’s just that you let me meet your daughter, so I figured why not let you meet my aunt.” Peter reached up his loosely fisted hand, rubbing a cheek with the backs of his fingers to try and chase the warmth away. “We were probably gonna head that way anyways-” He glanced away to look at a patch of sunlight on the floor.

“Easy dude, I get it.” Wade’s voice held amusement. “Thank you for trusting me.” The more serious tone in his next words made him look up again as Wade tugged on his shirt. 

“I uh- Of course.” Peter cleared his throat. “I’m living with you now, of course I trust you. We’re friends, Wade.” Saying it all out loud just solidified it. That it wasn’t a one-off sleepover or anything. That it was his place just as much as Wade’s. For now, at least. That they were friends, despite how much of an ass he used to be to him. He distracted himself by looking at the graphic on Wade’s shirt instead. ‘Unicorn on the cob.’ With a corn-yellow unicorn and leaves for hair slapped right in the middle of the black fabric. 

“You’re making the white person face.” 

“I am white.” Peter snarked back, his tone harmless. Wade only snorted with a smile. 

“C’mon though man, you better get some pants on unless you want everyone to see you wear your own merch.” Wade grinned and barked a laugh when Peter tossed a balled-up shirt at him, ducking back into his room to avoid the impending barrage. Peter scoffed to himself, flustered about the comment, and got up to go retrieve the shirt. It was one of his nicer button-ups; a rarely worn blue, pink, and white short sleeve. He got it for a discreet flash of pride. Despite being in the bag he’d stuffed his suit into last night, it still smelled clean so it would work. Same with the jeans. Luckily his shoes were crammed inside too, he didn’t have many extra pairs. The closest place he could think that had another bag of his stashed-away stuff was the lab, but that was down in Hell’s Kitchen… Man, he was getting stuck in his own head a lot. Getting out and distracting himself for a while should help with that.  
Peter was tying his second shoe when Wade stepped out, bundled up in a hoodie with a hat on and the hood drawn up, obscuring as much of himself as he could. Even the hoodie was a plain deep red. He would get to see a part of Wade rarely seen by anyone not extremely close, he was sure- It felt like the ante of trust kept getting upped. It wasn’t a competition, of course. It just made Peter feel, well... Special. In a way. He blinked when he realized he was looking for a little too long and hurried to cinch the laces, shoving his phone into his pocket and getting his painfully slim wallet out of a hidden pocket in the suit. Sure carrying his ID around wasn’t smart, but if he needed to get food on patrol he had to have money, and it was a lot safer with a layer of leather around it than just a Spidey suit. “We should get the other stuff out of the way before getting food, who knows how long we might be out. It’s New York.” He said as he gave his hair a quick combing with his fingers. 

“I was gonna say it might not be so bad takin’ my car, but NYC’s traffic is a cruel mistress.” Wade sighed dramatically.

“...You really just say whatever pops into your head.” Peter said, doing exactly that. Wade gave a playful wink.

“Damn right I do, baby.” _Baby?_ “But we’re taking the DP-Mobile so we don’t have to haul a bunch of shit around all day. I know you’ve got super strength and all, but we’ve still only got four hands between us. That’s like, half as many hands as a spider is supposed to have, Pete.”

Peter groaned, and Wade beamed at him. 

“Is this how it’s going to be the whole time?” Peter asked, walking with him towards the door. “Living together, that is.”

“What?” Hummed Wade as he plucked his keys out of the little dish on a side table they passed. “My sublime humor and quick wit?” A jingling of the keys. “My deep pockets and dashing looks?” Even without looking, Peter could practically _feel_ him wiggling his eyebrows at him.


End file.
